


Reader and Sans- Genocide

by sans_the_skelefucker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Genocide, My First Undertale Fanfic, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_the_skelefucker/pseuds/sans_the_skelefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel as if this place is familiar, but you can't put your finger on it until a certain skeleton pulls you back into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader and Sans- Genocide

“Goddammit!”

You looked at you computer screen, glaring at the smug skeleton’s face. You had to have fought him over a dozen times. After the next try, you slam your head on your keyboard, groaning externally.

“Come on; I was so close!”

You decided you had enough of Undertale for the day. You tried using the escape key to quit the game, but it didn’t seem to want to work. Why did you have to fullscreen it? Oh, yeah. You wanted to see the ‘bigger picture.’ You mentally slapped yourself for making a joke to yourself.

Next, you held down Alt and Enter simultaneously.

Again, nothing happened.

You decided to just sleep and let your monitor shut off when it wanted to.

* * *

 

You woke up feeling cold. You slowly opened your eyes to find a vibrant white landscape around you. The environment felt...Familiar. You could feel your head throbbing and could not remember anything. You could not believe you had amnesia.

You picked yourself up, sighing lightly. Your throbbing headache did not help with your current situation. Curiosity got the best of you and you got up. You decided to start walking east, since the giant door behind you phased you. You passed by a twig and soon after you heard it snap a few feet behind you. You felt yourself sweat slightly, despite the cold climate. You continue walking forward and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around, facing a familiar looking skeleton. The same skeleton you tried killing multiple times during your genocide run of Undertale.

**_Shit, Sans!_ **

“what’s wrong? don’t you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand.”

You turned around and could feel the unseen malice coming from him, hidden behind his smile.

You shake his hand and he smirks.

“i’m sans, but you already know that.”

You nodded, feeling anxious.

“you sure love killing my friends, huh?”

You shook your head quickly.

“oh, really? i’ve _**seen** _ you kill them; repeatedly. which was why i brought you here. so I could end this, once and for all. do you know what it feels like seeing your friends suffer?”

You shook your head once more.

“I.. I didn’t know any of this was real! I thought Undertale was just a game.”

He looked at you quizzically.

“undertale?”

“It’s just a video game with all of you monsters in it. I never knew it impacted anyone physically.. It was just a game..”

“you think our **_lives_** are a game?”

It was as if he didn’t even care that you mentioned the video game to begin with.

Sans’ left eye started to glow a vibrant blue and you swallowed. You knew that wasn’t a good sign. Fuck.

You shook your head quickly, scared for your life. You saw him raise his hand vertically into the air, as if cutting into it; you swore aloud. You could feel yourself rise slowly and you struggled, trying to get out of the invisible force. It seemed as if you couldn’t move your body whatsoever. As you rose, you plunged back to the hard snowy ground; repeatedly. You coughed up blood, groaning. You looked up at him with fearful eyes and saw a smug smile stretch across his face.

“this is why you don’t choose genocide.”

You felt as if your soul was being ripped from your body and he easily gripped it in his left hand, squeezing. You shrieked in agony at the feeling of your soul being crushed. Sans smirked and squeezed your soul harder. You could feel yourself losing consciousness and looked over to Sans one last time. You looked on in horror as your soul _shattered_. You finally lost consciousness. The skeleton waited for your return.

**But nobody came.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment if you wish~  
> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
